Neural stimulation has been proposed as a therapy for a number of conditions. Examples of neural stimulation therapies include neural stimulation therapies for respiratory problems such as sleep disordered breathing, blood pressure control such as to treat hypertension, cardiac rhythm management, myocardial infarction and ischemia, heart failure, epilepsy, depression, pain, migraines, eating disorders, obesity, inflammatory diseases, and movement disorders. Some current and proposed neural stimulation therapies are chronic therapies delivered for periods on the order of minutes, days, weeks, months and years. If the neural stimulation therapy is associated with an undesired response, the undesirability of the response may be exacerbated because of the chronic nature of the therapy. For example, the undesired response may have long-term consequences for the health or quality of life for the patient. It is thus desirable to reduce, minimize or eliminate undesired responses to neural stimulation therapies.